Homecomming
by lostsword
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Sapphire's lives during the one month after ADB. I HIGHLY suggest you read ADB first. continues right after the ending. REad and reVIEW or DIE, your choice. Summary is inside, sorta... HiccupxAstrid and SnoutloutxRuffnut
1. Chapter 1: Thanks and Reunions

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 1: Thanks and Reunions_

**A/N: Well this is it, my last Side story (you could also consider it a mini sequel) I will be writing for now, unless you have one to request. But, this is not the end. I will (hopefully) be able to post a chapter every now and again of what Hiccup and the other's did for that month after ADB, just showing what they did and what not. It will probably be just a bunch of random stories compiled together by the end of it. Anyways, I once again ask that you go to Youtube and check out my Account, LostswordXS, where I will post LIVA videos for you, and maybe a HTTYD chat. **

**Last Thoughts:**

**1: Check out LostswordXS on Youtube**

**2: Leave a review, because geuss what? Review Replies are BACK!**

**3: If you want to know what LIVA stands for, Check out my Youtube.**

**4: READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR IT'S PRODUCTS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, THE PLOT LINES I HAVE MADE, THE PLACES I MADE UP AND I WILL MAKE UP PLACES, MARK MY WORDS. THAT'S IT, SO READ THIS CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW AND GO TO (DRUM ROLL) YOUTUBE!**

Hiccup let out a weary sigh as he, Gobber and Astrid, with Toothless sitting next to him and Gobbers pet dragon, a tiny little Terrible Terror, Terb, was perched on his shoulder, stood on the edge of the beach of Tarkuse De Surm, the water lapping at their boots as the first of Berk's boats touched down on the battlefield.

"Hiccup!" his father called as he jumped off the boat, landing with a splash into the water. The chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe quickly made his way over to his tired son and gave him a bone crushing hug, glad that he was safe. "It seems we missed the party" he joked, trying to keep the mood light, despite all the dead dragons and soldiers everywhere.

"You have no idea" Hiccup said with a small grin. Beside him, Toothless growled softly as a group of Estonian soldiers were led onto a approaching viking boat by a Hideous Zippleback, it's maw slightly open as it showed it's sharp teeth to any soldier who dared to glance back at it.

"Gobber my friend" Stoick said as he clasped hands with his fellow viking. "I cannot thank you enough for keeping my son safe" he said.

"Actually" Gobber said. "The ladies did it a bit more then I did. I was just here to keep any...unnecessary actions form occurring, eh Hiccup?" he said with a suggestive grin as he nudged the younger viking, causing both teenagers on his either side of him to blush heavily at the statement.

"So I see" Stoick said as he surveyed the damage. "And it looks as if your talents with dragons hasn't failed you, son" he added as he watched the captured soldiers being moved along.

"Yeah" Hiccup said, joy rising up in him at that statement, showing that his father was proud of him. "About that..." Suddenly a loud roar was heard and the huge Wind Fury landed beside the four. Immediately it moved closer to Toothless and began nuzzling the other Fury slowly, to which the male dragon returned.

Stoick let loose a yell and took a few steps back. "Umm...son, just _how_ much have I missed?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly at the odd sight before him. After all, virtually no viking, or any other human for that matter, had ever seen a dragon couple, so it would naturally be a odd sight.

"Too much to talk about right now" Hiccup said with yet another sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Stoick then noticed something, actually two things, that were rather obvious, but so shocking at the same time.

"Your...His...What...Tail? Leg...ugh..." the Viking groaned. "Gobber" he said as he stared in shock at his son's healed leg. "I think you and I need to talk...and...i should never send Hiccup off to any 'unpopulated' islands anymore..." he said, his voice sounding as if he was having trouble talking.

Gobber nodded, a understanding smile on his face. "Probably a smart move there..." he agreed as the two men walked off to talk, leaving Astrid to lean against Hiccup.

The young rider then noticed that both Toothless and the Wind Fury had left. "Looks like we made it..." he said softly as more boats unloaded viking warriors onto the beach, who then helped the friendly dragons march the defeated Estonian's away, presumably to either a execution or prison.

"Yep..." Astrid agreed softly as she kissed his chin. "Now all we have to do is survive Toothless's new family" she said, meaning the three baby dragons that were currently still in the stone city deep in the volcano.

Hiccup just groaned.

/

**Short? Yes. Informative? Yes. Slightly Perverted? Yes. Alright! The three things you need in a opening have been accomplished. Now scroll down!**

**For those of you that are new to how I run this stuff, and most of you probably (If any of you here have read ADB or Cave In, let me know in a REVIEW) are, below is just my basic, end of chapter stuff. Most of it is self explanatory, hopefully, and the rest, well im getting to that.**

**Progress is just how many chapters are left and Review Replies is, as the name implies, where I reply to your reviews, so, REVIEW! Like I said, self explanatory. Have I nice day, read the rest and please REVIEW! (yes I repeat stuff a lot...)**

**INFORMATION:**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Ocean Side (Complete) | Q/A Forum on FF? (Canceled) | Anything else you want? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised).**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**PRGRESS: Unkown at This time... (might become a Fifteen chapter fic)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: REVIEW SO I CAN FILL THIS BACK UP!**

**RANT TIME: The Second (but today it's the BEST) part of the day, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW A THOUSAND MORE TIMES!**

**Ending INFO: This chapter is just me posting something, because im mostly stuck on DOTNE and I wanted to write something. I will try and continue to update, and if any of you guys are Star Wars fans and you want this to continue, go encourage me in DOTNE (Dark Order: The New Empire) to finish up, maybe leave some ideas. Also, I have a NEW poll on my profile, so check that out too. **

**Well, I'm Lostsword and I will C U NEXT TiME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 2: Return_

**A/N: Well, here's the second chap. Be warned, I shall not post a fic without some danger, other then my oneshots. So, for those of you that know me, prepare for a 'Surprise' to appear soon...and for my ADB readers, here's a hint. It's Estonian and it's completely unexpected...well before now.**

**Also, there will be Hiccup/Astrid, Snoutlout/Ruffnut and Toothless/Sapphire, or OC, in this fic. So if you do not like these pairings, then first off, get lost, and secondly, why are you reading this in the first place?**

**First Thoughts:**

**1: Will my readers like this chapter?**

**2: Did I leave my oven on?**

**3: Where are my ADB reviewers? I miss them. They gave good reviews...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR IT'S PRODUCTS**

"Finally" Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup softly. They had finally made it home. After facing dragons, ancient catacombs and Estonian soldiers, they had finally returned to Berk.

As they came closer to the village, set on the rocks of the island, Astrid saw something that had not been there before, and gasped.

The village homes were covered in colorful flags and family banners as a small crowd of vikings that had remained behind cheered from the main landing, high up above the cliffs.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "You planned this?" she asked, knowing that it _had_ to have been him.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, only to get a loving, warm kiss by Astrid as she tackled him to the deck of the ship.

"Now, now" Gobber said as the two young teens broke apart. "Save that for later, there's a celebration about to start, even if it's a few days short" he said with a soft chuckle.

Astrid and Hiccup, aware of the fact that there were _others_ in the world, stood up blushing, however they were still very close to the other, hands clasped together as the boat docked.

With several long sighs and groaned, the Riders of Berk disembarked their boat along with the other vikings and joined the throng of fellow tribesmen and hated prisoners as they climbed up the large stairs that led up to the village, where the former would return to their vacant homes while the latter, well the latter would be heading up the hill to the prison reserved for such an occasion as prisoners of war.

/

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you think this means?"

"If your...ok...then...um...i g-guess..."

"Just shut up and kiss me" Ruffnut asked and a rather embarrassed and unsure Snoutlout complied, bringing her up against his toned chest. Despite how he acted, he had never actually been with a girl. It wasn't that he was gay. He just, well, wasn't that good at the whole 'Romantic' thing. But it seemed that this wasn't a problem, because Ruffnut was leaning heavily on him and, slipping her tongue into his mouth?

Trying to keep up the image he had always acted out, since looking weak would make others laugh at him, like they had done to Hiccup, he mimicked her. Maybe this wouldn't blow up in his face afte-

Suddenly the warm moment was interrupted by a loud and high pitched sound. Snoutlout blushed heavily as he froze. Ruffnut was also frozen and stared at him with a 'Really?' kind of look.

"Did you just..." she said in shock.

Snoutlout quickly covered her mouth with his own, not needing his shame to be publicly voiced before him. Ruffnut decided to simply kiss him back, she could always gossip about her new boyfriend _farting_ while they made out with Astrid later anyways...

/

Meanwhile, now several hours past their return to Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were comfortably cuddled up under the latter's favorite tree on the hill she often visited that overlooked the ocean. A small basked sat in Hiccups lap which had held the small dinner they had eaten.

Astrid lifted her head off of Hiccups shoulder with a slight reluctance as Hiccup looked down at her, smiling softly. "We should probably head back" she mumbled, the sun already setting as they sat there, far too comfortable to leave, under the ancient tree.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah..." he said sadly and made a motion to stand, only for Astrid's hand to catch his sleeve and force him back down, right back to where he had been a second ago as Astrid put he head back down, right against the crook of his neck.

"I said we _should_" she said. "Not that we _would_" she finished, then yawned and closed her eyes.

Knowing he was in for it now, Hiccup simply cuddled up with her as the last of the sun dipped behind the ocean as he enjoyed her closeness, knowing that the only thing he would be 'Enjoying' was a long lecture and helping Gobber with the shop. But it was worth it to him.

/

High up on the mountains of Berk, the sun now nearly set, a pair of massive dragons sat on the edge of a cliff face, cuddled up around three white dragon babies. One was black and one was white, both were furies.

Toothless watched from his perch with his enhanced sight as his master fell into a sleep with his mate on a hill far below as he himself rested with his own mate, who was asleep with her hatchlings snuggled between the two of them on the warm mountain ledge.

Letting out a tired growl, the dragon lowered it's armored head onto it's paws and drifted to sleep, content in the knowledge that his beloved master was safe and secure at last.

/

**Or is he?**

**Had to say that...**

**What was I going to say...**

**I'm just gonna stick to the cards given to me by my brain...Thanks brain...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the other should be out soon, this was one of those chapters were writers block hits you hard, but the other I have completely planned out, so expect it soon! Also, REVIEW! And check out my youtube! Still don't have any comments!**

**(Dun, Dun, Dun, DA!) INFORMATION!:**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Ocean Side (Complete) | Q/A Forum on FF? (Canceled) | Anything else you want? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised).**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**PROGRESS HAS BEEN DISABLED FOR NOW, AS I HAVE NO CLUE HOW LONG THIS WILL BE. THANKS and REVIEW**

**Four? I got FOUR? REVIEW! and for those of you that did, THANK YOU!**

**Let me take a moment to clarify, REVIEWS=UPDATES, not READING=UPDATES. Well it does, but still! REVIEWING means UPDATING more. Like feeding a dog. It will do tricks if you feed it rewards. So feed me reviews!**

**REVIEW REPLIES: Not that many, but I will live with it for 'Now'...notice the NOW, not ALWAYS.**

**Takira S: Well, I thank you for your critisim. And here is another chapter! Thanks for the review! And all the others you have given me!**

**DUCKLIN: Yeah, someone from ADB. Thanks for following along and keep reviewing, here is more to read!**

**Bagget00: Thank you for the review, and everyone, EVERYONE, will be a hypocrite at least ten times in their life, if not, your not human. As for your question, this is what happened during the month BEFORE Chapter 16. think of it as a prequel to the sequel, sorta...um...just keep on reviewing and eating your veggies! Just kidden, I hate those things, except the reviews! I love those!**

**Toothless-The-Night-Fury= Thank you, Thank you, * Bows *. Review and I shall update, I promise you that, to the best of my abilities anyways. Thanks and keep it up!**

**Well my second fav of the day, or night, or early morning, RANT TIME!**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! **

**Final Thoughts:**

**Well, to be honest, I think I posted REVIEW to much. But, eh, whatever gets the message out I guess. Anywho, thanks for reading all of this junk, no really, thanks! And I hope you'll stick around, because I might just have a few surprises and tricks up my sleave...he he... oh and by the way, TG are you out there? Lurking in the shadows of my fics? Because if you are, then you should review! Really, do it, because I miss my, slightly crazy, motivator who gave me criticism and evil monkeys...you just can't find reviews like that anymore...or really every.**

**Anyways, i'm done for tonight, I am Lostsword, and I will C U NEXT TiME!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Estonian Filled World

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 3: A Estonian Filled World_

**A/N: Ok, six reviews this time. Three before, I like the way this is going. Just remember, if you review, then I will UPDATE. However with the school year fast approaching I fear I will not be able to update as much as I have before. Anyways, enjoy.**

**First Thoughts:**

**0: None today...sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

The soft light of early dawn fluttered through the misty clouds around Berk that particular evening and momentarily washed over the pair of forms that were huddled together contently under a old tree, set upon a lone hill that was perched right next to a dead village. No one would be up this early, other then a few dragons, select Vikings, the village watch and maybe a young girl honing her fighting abilities. However the latter of this list was currently snug against the future chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, who was just as snug against the daughter of the Hofferson family, who were some of the finest fighters in Scandinavia, of course, there were only two in the family that qualified for this position, the rest were not, or would never be, ready for such a position.

But this young couple, destined for such greatness and wonders in the coming days, months and years, were not what would draw the curious eye for long. For, even as the first light of dawn broke through the clouds, a large, slender vessel slid forward across the waters of Berk, right towards the harbor, a white flag fluttering next to the Estonian Color's.

/

"Wake up!"

Hiccup groaned softly as he turned closer to the warm object next to him as he floated into the half awake-half asleep area of the world. He didn't want to wake up yet, he wanted to keep sleeping...

"WAKE UP!"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was staring at a worried Fishlegs. Before he could even get a word out, Astrid, who had just moments ago been cozy against his side, shot up from her position against the tree and a blade dropped from her sleeve and into her hand as she glared at the slightly...bulkier boy before her. "You better have a _good_ reason for waking me up..." she growled in anger.

Fishlegs, who thought this might be what it felt like to wake up a bear or tiger, gulped. "There's...there's a Estonian Ship here!" he squeaked out quickly.

Astrid's eyes widened and Hiccup froze. What?

"They showed up at dawn and one of them is at the Feasting Hall, they-" he was cut off as Astrid shoved him away as both she and Hiccup sprinted down the hill, their destination the Feasting Hall.

/

The doors to the Feasting Hall blew open as both Astrid and Hiccup ran inside, only to find Hiccups father, Astrids father, Snoutlouts father and Gobber all taking to a foreign man.

He had dark black hair and a matching colored beard that ran all around his mouth. He also had bright, piercing blue eyes. He was garbed in mail and dyed, worn leather and had a sword strapped to his side, he also had a flowing red cape and a commanding presence.

"Ah son!" Stoick, sounding rather mixed between happy and worried, said as he caught sight of his son and Astrid. "This man has something he wishes to tell you" he said and stepped back as Hiccup drew closer.

"So you are the renowned Hiccup! The one and only boy to ever be the most wanted and then the most appreciated in the King's favor!" the man said, sounding very pleased and honored. As if reading his thoughts, he spoke again. "I am truly honored to meet you young man" he said as he bowed to him and then Astrid. "And you as well my lady" he said, and Hiccup almost swore he saw a sort of blush on Astrid's face, only for him to see a scowl to fast for him to make sure. "My name is Astrus Iceton" he offered. "And I am here on behalf of the King of Estonia" he finished.

"Um...why are you here?" Hiccup asked, a bit surprised.

The man chuckled. "To recolonize Tarkuse Ja Surm, of course!" he said, laughing cheerfully once more.

/

**This was meant to be a cliff hanger, but im not sure if I got that out right. Aw well. Thanks for reading! Those that are dedicated readers, and I thank you for that, continue down!**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Ocean Side (Complete) | Q/A Forum on FF? (Canceled) | Anything else you want? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised).**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**/**

**Fran: Thanks and keep reviewing!**

**Toothless-The-NightFury: Thanks, and I hope you keep reviewing, because this thing is just getting started and hopefully it will be a fifteen chapter, but to do that, I NEED you GUYS to REVIEW! :)**

**Takira S: Lol, that was my favorite part of the chapter, I almost couldn't write it because I was laughing so hard. An thanks for the hug and the review, keep them coming!**

**,4ever2010: Yes there are more, many more, chapters coming in. and it will get better! And to answer your questions from the first chapter, Tarkus, as far as I know, is not a real place, just a figment of my imagination. But it could be, who knows? And thanks for the review and the compliments. Please keep REVIEWING!**

**Jake: Thanks! Keep reviewin!**

**/**

**And that brings a close to Chapter 3: Review Replies. Keep reviewing, because I will always reply, most likely. Maybe...eh, if I got time...just kidding, REVIEW!**

**And now my second favorite time, RANT TIME!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW OR DIE! REVIEW! REVIEWWWWW!**

**Final Thoughts:**

**I enjoyed writing this, it was short, but it was fun. I had to cut some things, and I had to add some things. So I hope you enjoyed reading, and know that there is danger on the horizon, memories behind you and lots of sunshine for now, so enjoy it! Oh and get outside and exercise and eat your vegetables! But you can skip the last one!**

**I am LoStSwOrD and I Will C U NeXT TiME! **


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiations

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 4: Negotiations_

**A/N: Sadly, this will most likely be a short chapter. I am sorry for that, but I am backed up with getting ready for school and all of that stuff that I hate. But I have some what good and some what bad news. I'll either finish this, or just cut my losses and start the sequel to ADB. I would appreciate it if you would tell me if you want this to continue, or to see the sequel. Either one I can accept. Though I would like to finish this, it really is your choice. Also, please, please, please go and subscribe to my YouTube account, LostswordXS. Need more views and comments!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, ONLY MY PLOT LINES, OC'S, PLACES, THINGS AND WHATEVER ELSE I MADE UP WHILE WRITING THE HALF DOZEN OR MORE STORIES ON HTTYD. THE CORRECT OWNERS OF THE MOVIE AND NON OC CHARACTERS ARE DREAMWORKS AND THEIR PARTNERS IN MAKING THE MOVIE.**

"And you can't destroy all of the land, only what you need and no more" Hiccup said as he and Astrid sat at a table before Lord Astrus Iceston, a map of Tarkuse Ja Surm set on the wooden table, it's wrinkled edges showing great age and the fade of the colors even more, if not proving it was very old. He, along with Astrid, who had mostly just leaned on his shoulder through the long talks, sneaking a nap every now and again, he would never know how she could sleep with _both_ eyes open, had been discussing with the Estonian Lord the colonizing of Tarkuse Ja Surm. So far, Hiccup had convinced him to not harm any of the dragons, not to destroy their habitats and was now working on making sure he wasn't going to destroy the island for resources. And why had the man agreed to these terms so far? Well it was simple. The Estonians were scared.

Despite their army and navy, which was greater then Berk's by far, they had no way of knowing how many dragons there were, and they couldn't go to war with dragons that were well held up and defended in their little fortress, with no land roads, they could easily burn ships approaching, and they could just as easily attack them at night. It would never work.

And so they had come to Hiccup, hoping he could calm the dragons and allow a trading town to grow there once more. However Astrus seemed to want not just to form a town there, but to make sure the dragons were protected. Hiccup had been surprised at first, but the man seemed honest and well meaning, not like the other Estonian he had 'Run Into', literally.

"Of course" The Estonian Lord said, sounding like he meant it. "Berk has thrived so far with merging with these dragons, I only hope Estonia can do so as well" he said, almost sadly. "I would request though" he added. "That you come with us, to help the proceedings and show my people that dragons can be friendly. Otherwise I fear the King will simply order the island attacked" he finished.

Hiccup nodded. "I suppose we can do that. I mean, if it is allowed by my Tribe and Chieftain" he said, keeping his 'I Really Want You Back On That Island' face up as he gently nudged Astrid, however she only mumbled something and snuggled closer to him, which looked a bit weird since her eyes were still open, he meant it when he said he would never understand how she did it.

"You should be happy" Astrus said as he observed the two. "That you are lucky enough to find such a one as her to be your future life" he finished with a suggestive grin.

Hiccup fought away the heavy blush fighting it's way to his face with everything he had as he smiled back. "We- I mean..w-w...we're n-not" he stopped as the Estonian before him held up a hand, while using the other to hold himself steady as he laughed loudly.

"I meant no harm, it is just that you seem so...well _perfect_ for each other" he said with a laugh. "You really are a lucky young man" he added as he stood up. "I believe that I should retire, by your leave young prince" he said. One of the things that Hiccup had learned from Astrus was that in his country, and several others, that if you were the son of the ruling member of your nation, then your were called a 'Prince'.

Nodding, Hiccup allowed him to leave as he picked up Astrid and carried her like a newly wedded wife out of the Feasting Hall and towards her house. Astrid's eyes however, as if she subconsciously knew that the Estonian was gone, had shut and she now looked very peaceful. Very beautiful.

Soon he reached her home and managed to knock on the door, and within a minute or two, her father had opened the door and smiled down at him. "I see that my daughter has yet to adjust to the 'Long Boring Meetings' of life" he said with a short chuckle. "Thank you for bringing her home" he added as he accepted his daughter from Hiccup. "Have a nice night young one" he threw over his shoulder as the door shut, Hiccup swore he heard a "He'll make a fine son in law" just before the door shut, but he wasn't sure.

Sighing, Hiccup turned around to head home. Now he had to do the hardest thing in his entire life. Get his father to allow him to go back to Tarkuse Ja Surm...

/

**Well, it's really short. But at least I now have the next chapter in the works, as I already know how to start it. Sorry for the shortness, and because im so tired, I just got done with a week of camp, which consisted of a LOT of running, push ups and pull ups and a LOT of classes and crap, im just going to skip to the REVIEW REPLIES and call it a day. Sorry about the shortness again, but Im and just beat this week.**

**/**

**Takira S: NO! Don't kill him! He will be important in the later chapters...fics...ect...and Thanks for the REVIEW!**

**Toothless-The-NightFury: Yes I like reviews, thanks! And as to the place he was referring to, it was Tarkuse De Surm form A Dragon's Breath, however it is really Tarkuse Ja Surm, Gobber mistranslated it. He he he...**

**Tech-Man: Thank you for the criticism, now give me more! MORE! And thanks for the review!**

**/**

**Again i'm really tired right now because of camp, but i'm done with it now and have a deal of time to work on my fics, so don't lose hope! Thanks for reading this far and I am Lostsword and I will C U NeXT TiME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Again?

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 5: Again?_

**A/N: Ok, first off, I am REALLY sorry for how long this has taken. Now, on to a few bits of business. First up is that I will only post maybe another three or five chapters, max. Second, I plan to raise ideas for the sequel, which I will be posting soon. Thirdly, with school out, I am VERY backed up, I JUST NOW got some free time to work on this. Anyways, probably next Monday, start checking the ADB Archive for a fic titled HiccupxAstrid ADR AWARENESS and subscribe, favorite and REVIEW ON IT. I'll explain more about the fic monday, NEXT monday. Also, you should probably subscribe to my profile, so you don't miss any expected fics I will be publishing. The Sequel will be started by the end of this month, hopefully. Now read this really, sadly, short chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, JUST THE STUFF THAT I MADE UP.**

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Bu-"

"I said no Hiccup!" Stoick the vast, Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, yelled at his son inside their home as Hiccup told him of the recent events of the day. "There is no way I will allow you to go _back_ to that place! It nearly cost you your life the first time!" he said, the rarer side of Stoick showing, which was fatherly love.

"But the dragons!" Hiccup said. "If I don't help them, then the Estonian King will kill them all!" he exclaimed.

Stoick sighed heavily. Once his son had come home he had tried to talk to him into allowing him to go back to the cursed island that had nearly killed him, and the second he had heard that, he had stated firmly that he would not make that mistake again. However, off to the side of their main room inside their home, he could hear the Wind Fury and Toothless growling softly, obviously not wanting him to interfere with protecting dragons, or they were insulted that he thought they would let his son be harmed, either one wasn't helping him in this conversation. "Hiccup..." he said softly. "I have already lost your mother..." he continued with a flash of pain across his young, yet aged, features. "I will _not_ lose my son too" he finished.

"But you won't!" Hiccup pressed. "Toothless and Sapphire are coming, and Astrid and Nad will be coming too!" he added and saw his Father's face change a bit, as if he was going over this in his mind. "Please!" he said.

Stoick sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't win this fight. Resting his weight against the wooden wall of their cottage, Stoick nodded his head. "Alright Hiccup" he said at last. "But you _better_ be careful..." he said softly. "I will not loose my entire family" he muttered, more to himself.

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks!" he shouted as he ran towards the wooden door that led to his room, his boots thudding across the floor as he ran. Once he had entered his room, he quickly through together some basic items, such as his knife, extra shirts, pants and bindings for his more hidden areas, some books and a few other things before he let out a sigh, realizing that he would have to wait until tomorrow to leave, since Astrid had fallen asleep earlier.

Letting out a annoyed sigh, Hiccup fell down onto his bed, the soft blankets cushioning his fall as three warm and armored forms assaulted him almost immediately. Letting a smile hit his face, he played with the three dragon cubs for a few minutes before he stopped and the, ever intelligent, baby dragons became content to simply latch onto him like a toy as he pulled his fur covers over him and the three small, for dragons anyways, cubs as both Toothless and Sapphire entered.

The two furies looked at Hiccup, seeing his situation, and then they both gave the dragon like grin that only Toothless, and now Sapphire, had shown the ability to do, before both flew up and hung from the rafters.

Hiccup knew that tomorrow would bring unexpected responses, possible face beating and probably make up kisses later. The former he was worried about, but the latter left him with a warm stomach. Letting loose another sigh, Hiccup submitted himself to sleep just as the three dragon cubs let loose their own tiny yawns as well.

/

Hiccup cracked his eyes open slowly and then, careful to not damage the baby dragons, as if they could be with all of the scales, he got up and detached the creatures from himself before grabbing his bag from the spot near the door and prepared to leave, whistling softly, as to wake Toothless and Sapphire.

That done, he left quickly, letting the two dragons explain that they were leaving to the dragon triplets, however dragons communicated, Hiccup would never know.

All that mattered was that after about five minutes, the two adult Furies came out of his room, somehow without busting the wall around the door, and then followed their owner, master and life indebted friend out of the viking cottage and into the brisk morning air, the smell of the sea hitting his nostrils strongly as well as the smell of dragon fire, cooking fires and even the wooden planks below on the decks and docks seemingly giving their own part into the aroma of the morning.

Feeling excitement and fear mix together inside his stomach, Hiccup mounted Toothless and felt the ground lurch away from them as the dragon pair, now handling a dragon rider on one of them, blasted into the sky, soaring high over the island and village before diving right back down, heading to a clear patch of grass near a river and nearly surrounded by the forest of Berk. Astrid's training grounds.

Landing near the warrior, Hiccup watched with a bit more then a tingle of awe and admiration as the huntress effortlessly tossed a axe, with a blindfold over her eyes, right past a recently healed Nad's face, which didn't even flinch, and into a tree, before clearing right through it and then into the one behind it, which caused several branches to fall down and cracks to spread on the tree it was now stuck in. Neither dragon nor rider had flinched, both had done flawlessly their jobs and neither distrusted the other at all. You couldn't get teamwork any better or closer then that.

"You are truly amazing" Hiccup breathed out as he dismounted his dragon and steed and met Astrid with a tight hug and a rather strong kiss.

"Mm..good morning to you too" the blond haired female viking said in reply as she returned the favor and leaned in a bit closer, bringing her slightly long locks to brush against his face. "And what do I owe the honor?" she asked with a teasing grin once they separated, but only a bit. "Not that I'm complaining" she added.

"I need you to get packed" Hiccup said softly as he continued to hold her. "Astrus asked me last night to accompany him to Tarkus again, to help with the recolonizing" He said.

Astrid, who looked far to knowing, nodded. "Ok" she said. "Let's get going then" she then gestured at Nad, who had retrieved her axe, just like she had taught him, and came close enough for her to first retrieve the weapon and then allow her to climb aboard.

"What?" Hiccup said. "What about getting your things and asking your father?" he asked. That was another hole in his plan. If Astrid couldn't go, then his father wouldn't let him go, and the dragons would be slaughtered for sure.

"Already taken care of" Astrid said as she slid her axe into a safe strap on Nad's side, next to some of her other gear that had already been placed on the strong, young dragon.

"What?" Hiccup asked in surprise. Had she gone crazy? Or was he dreaming...

"You actually think I would _ever_ let myself fall asleep while that guy was within ten feet of you? Think again dragon boy" Astrid said with a grin.

"You really are something Astrid" Hiccup said as he moved in and gave her a kiss before the two mounted up and headed for the docks, they had a ship to board. And dragons to save.

/

**Well, this chap wasn't THAT short, but it was still short. I'll try and work on that. But anyways, the fic is going to be finished sooner or later, and I am pretty busy with back to school stuff and getting adjusted and all that jazz. Anways, I think i'll just go and do Review Replies before heading off to bed.**

**Oh and one thing real quick. GO TO YOUTUBE (Dot) COM AND LOOK UP LOSTSWORDXS AND WATCH MY VIDS, SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT! THANKZ!**

**/**

**Takira: First, thanks for all the reviews I get from you, and that Anti Racist thing on your pro, that was my favorite one to read, i'm adding that soon. And as to your question, I plan to make this MUCH shorter. And check out my YOUTUBE PLEASE!**

**.4Ever2010: Yeah, I enjoyed it, even if it was short. Thanks for the review!**

**Tech-Man: Another devoted reviewer, I thank you sir! And yes, I could do more, but I am A) lazy and B) overworked, so I will do my best, but please continue to review, that is my motivation! Thanks for the review!**

**RUBYROX4EVER: I will try to, and thanks for the review!**

**/**

**well that's it for me, i'll just post the INFORMATION and say bye then...**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Complete) | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- Ocean Side (Complete) | Q/A Forum on FF? (Canceled) | Anything else you want? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised).**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**Well, my stuff is done here, other then this REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**My name is Lostsword and I will C U NeXT TiME!**


	6. Chapter 6: Assault

_Homecoming_

_Chapter 6: Assault_

**A/N: Due to school and other commitments going on, I will be mostly be inactive on Fanfiction, not just this fic, until Christmas break in November-December. I will try and update as often as I can however, when I can. I do ask that you read both my ADR AWARENESS Fic and that you subscribe to my LostswordXS youtube account so I know how many followers I have, since I will be posting a lot of information on there when I get it going. So support the cause and go and subscribe! Also, if you want a OC in the SEQUEL, then you need to fill out a basic form, like name, age and whatnot. You can submit as many as you want, but there has to be at least one 13-14 year old one! Thanks and I'll see you at the end of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you still think I own anything other then the OC's, Plotline, or anything I made up at this point, then go back a chapter or two and read the DISCLAIMER there...**

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath before he cracked an eye open and found himself in an almost deja vu spot. He was laying on the deck of a boat, wrapped in a thick winter blanket with Astrid snuggled up against him as the sun rose over the murky waters while several dragons and human beings slept peacefully.

He felt a soft tug and glanced down to find Astrid, some of her golden locks covering her round face, grasping his shirt with one hand while her mouth hung open just barely while her eyes were closed and her entire face radiated a contentedness that he rarely saw.

Then, as if the peaceful moment was allowed only once or twice every now and again, Astrid's eyes slid open slowly and she smiled. He smiled back and soon they were closer then before, their lips doing the talking that their voices could never do.

Then the moment ended.

Out of nowhere a massive metal hook shot out of the post dawn mist and latched onto their boat. Then another. And another. Within seconds there was at least six or seven latched all around the boat as shrill yelling went off all around the barely awake crew of the Estonian vessel. Before Hiccup could even jump out of his blankets, a dozen or more burly and smelly men climbed over side of the boat and ran at them, gleaming metal weapons raised.

Astrid, ever the warrior and master of weapons, had already leapt from the comfy pile of winter blankets and drawn a dagger from her person and embedded it into the chest of one of the shocked attackers. Before his body hit the ground in a twitching heap she had already taken two more down.

While Astrid brought down her own fair share of the mysterious attackers, the others aboard the vessel, Astrus and his small group of maybe fifteen companions had already drawn blades or bows and were busy with the others.

Hiccup had drawn his own short dagger and was covering Astrid's back while she dodged the continuous blows of a massive man, who's frame was nearly that of a dragon.

And speaking of dragons. The power of Berk had already awoken and as Toothless, Nad and Sapphire rose from their slumber, fire leaping from their mouths and nostrils, the pure animal instincts of fear and self preservation took over their assaulters.

The three dragons rose into the air like deathly ash spread when thrown into the air. They weaved past the center mast and let fire leap from their maws in controlled balls, burning pirate hide and setting leather armor alight as they spread out around the boat, covering a decent radius in wild and hot fire.

As the remaining pirates quickly gave up their long since lost battle and turned tail to the single remaining ship, the outline of four more burning ships could be seen around their own, half ruined jolly rogers fluttering off the main masts of the ruined ships as their crew abandoned them for the sole surviving pirate vessel.

A short cheer rose up from the mostly unharmed defenders as the thieves and murders swam away for dear life as the monsters chased them away, fire licking at their backs boiling the water as they finally made it to their boat, which then hoisted sails and made all haste for _anywhere_ that was not there.

Hiccup allowed a grin to cross his face as he watched Astrid kick a man hard in his groin before clubbing him in the face, sending him with a spinning world into the cold Scandinavian waters.

"Next time" Astrid said as she neared him while the Estonians began to toss the dead pirates overboard. "Let me get some sleep before I have to save your sorry butt."

"You say that like it's my fault we were attacked by unaware pirates who had no idea this ship held the legendary Astrid Hofferson or Berk's great dragons" Hiccup said with a larger grin, if that was possible.

"I might just let you live for being so nice and complementary" Astrid said with a fake dangerous tone.

For a moment the two just stared at the other, then they burst out laughing at their own joke as the trio of dragons came back to the boat for the rest of their rest.

/

**Well that's it. Short and a bit rushed, but this chapter was really just a quick 'I love HTTYD' kinda chapter to give you something to read. Their almost to Tarkus now though! What other twist or cliff hanger could I just _possibly_ ever have in store to throw at you? I can't think of _anything_ at all...or can I?**

**INFORMATION**

**SIDE PLOTS | OTHER ACCOUNTS /SITES | FEEBACK (wanted please!) | SIDE PROJECTS**

**-Cave In (Complete) | YOUTUBE ( Up and Running) | HTTYD CHAT on YOUTUBE? Y/N? **

**-Dragons (Comple | BLOG (NOT made yet) | BLOG? Y/N? **

**- ADR AWARENESS HiccupxAstrid (Starting and Need Reviews) | Q/A Forum on FF? (Canceled) | Anything else you want? **

**FICS OF INTREST (ones I have that you may like)**

**-Avatar: The Overlord, After a terrible mistake is made, Aang and the others must fight off a powerful Zuko and save the world from Zuko's new Empire.**

**-Shadow's Dawn, can one ninja do what her master couldn't? Can she bring him back to the light, despite having been trapped in darkness for so long?**

**-Winter's Breath, When two mysterious figures enter China, a war shall rage and a old foe shall help the five and Po deal with a much more powerful threat**

**-Gotham's Shadow, When small events from the past fail to happen, Bruce Wayne will never be the same again (NEW)**

**-Dark Order: The New Empire, when Luke is found by his father, people will die, alliances shall fall and be forged anew and love will spark across the galaxy as war tears it apart. Luke/Mara Han/Leia, AU, OC and BBR (Beastly, Better, and Revised).**

**FICS I MIGHT WRITE (this is part of FEEBACK, this means SEND FEEBACK!)**

**-The Tell's, Serina and her brothers had moved to Spring Valley for a fresh start, and oh they will get one.**

**-The Way of The Sith, for more then a thousand years the Sith have trailed off the path set down by their ancestors, Luke and Mara will find that path, and on it they will find more then they bargained for...a lot more**

**/**

**REVIEW REPLIES!:**

**Tech-Man= My ever reviewing friend! Thanks for the review and yes, Hiccup is the most well protected stud in all of northern Europe...or Scandinavia...whichever. Keep reviewing!**

**A Guy: Just wondering, due to the similarity of your name, but is this my favorite critic TG? If not, then thanks for your review and sorry for the mistake!**

**Takira:Thank you. I do try, and keep reviwing please! Not that you don't already.**

**/**

**(Walks out onto a stage) Because the reviews are being submitted LESS instead of MORE, I must do this...if you are offended, please tell me in a review...**

**Dear audience, if you are reading this and have clogged ears and are misunderstanding, let me fix that for you right now. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ALL OF YOU! REVIEWWWWW!**

**Well that's all I got. I am a bit sleepy and it's late, so I am Lostsword, and I will C U NeXT TiME!**


End file.
